


His King in Check

by CometEclipse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Making Out, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometEclipse/pseuds/CometEclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyce is stressed out and trying to hide her feelings for her Commander. Cullen sees that she needs a distraction, so he suggests they play a game of chess, neither one knowing just how the game will end. </p>
<p>This is my giveaway story for <a href="https://crescent-kitsune.tumblr.com/"> crescent-kitsune‘s</a> win for my 600 follower giveaway! I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His King in Check

“And Dagna wants to study some of the effects of red lyrium, but I convinced her to do theoretical research first.” Dorian was peering down at a book in his hand, frowning and tallying off all the things that Alyce, as the Inquisitor, should be aware of. “I don’t like the thought of it around anyone.”

Alyce felt a tiny shiver of revulsion at the thought of red lyrium in Skyhold. Dagna was brilliant, but sometimes a little foolhardy. Dorian helped keep her grandiose ideas from increasing too dramatically. “Thank you, Dorian. If your research yields anything, please let me know.”

Dorian continued with his report, another flurry of things she just didn’t understand. Magic and its intricacies were interesting… but the complexities were just not what she studied. She was more interested in the effect wind had on an arrow’s ability to find its target than on the minutia how she was able to seal a Rift. She could close them, and that was the important thing.

She scrubbed at the freckles along her cheeks, tried to push back the feeling of pressure that had been steadily building the last few months. So much was at stake, and apparently she was the only one who could fix it. So much faith placed upon a Dalish elf; but with the faith also came scorn and contempt. And she was damned if she was going to let those who hated her because of her race be proven right. She was going to close the Breach; she was going to defeat Corypheus. There was no other option. But her determination didn’t always help with the feeling of being consumed by her role as Inquisitor.

“Well, that is the last of it,” Dorian concluded, and she snapped back to the present. He closed the book and stretched, placing it carefully back in its spot. “What do you say to a drink down at the tavern? Maryden has been working on a new song, and I think she intends to debut it today.”

Alyce loved the songs and relaxed atmosphere of the tavern, it always helped her calm a bit. Today, though, she couldn’t follow her friend. “I’m sorry, I cannot today. I still have to go see the Commander about some new reports.”

“Ah, the Commander.” Dorian took on a faux-serious expression, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes giving him away. “You have to see him about reports, do you?”

Alyce blushed; Dorian’s all too intelligent perception had caught her out her secret forever ago. He teased her about her crush mercilessly when they were alone, but thankfully he was more circumspect when they were around others. As it was currently late and the library deserted, she was free to be tormented by him. “It is just reports, Dorian.”

“It is always just reports,” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his shoulder against a bookshelf. “Are you ever going to tell him how you feel?”

Alyce looked away, her sky-blue eyes distant as she mentally brought up the image of the blond man so often in her thoughts. How could she ever tell him? She always behaved so fumbling in his presence, there was no way he felt the same way. Right? “I don’t know, maybe.” She finally said. “But… not yet.” Confess to him tonight? The thought terrified her. She turned and headed towards the stairs. “I really do need to go. Have fun at the tavern.”

She regretfully waved at her friend as she departed; descending and crossing through the solar Solace had made his canvas and office.

She took a supposedly calming breath as she opened the door to the stone walkway and headed out into the night. But it did little for her; she felt her heart pick up its pace, her mind start to get a bit giddy, just as it always did whenever she was in Cullen’s presence.

So what if her Commander was handsome, focused, compassionate, reliable, thoughtful and made her pulse jump with a look? There were others like that… maybe. She hadn’t met them, but she was sure they were out there. And so what if she liked Cullen? This time she would remain level-headed and not be so awkward. She always became a little tongue tied around him, and one of these days she was determined to not be so gauche. Maybe at least she wouldn’t ramble on about elfroot this time.

She stopped before the door to Cullen’s office, and brushed her long hair over her shoulders, making sure the ends weren’t looped or tangled. She straightened her tunic, trying to look presentable before she took another deep breath and opened the door.

Cullen was sitting at his desk, candle light flickering around him as he bent over a myriad of papers stacked across the surface. He immediately looked up when she entered, an expectant look raising his eyebrows. When he saw who she was, he stood immediately.

“Inquisitor! Alyce, I mean,” he hastily corrected himself, clearly remembering all the times she had asked him to call her by her name. A sharp pang of disappointment filled her at his inability to relax the formality of rank with her. He seemed to have no problem with Leliana and Josephine, but with her he still struggled to just call her by her name.

“Hello Cullen,” she took a few tentative steps into the room, “I was told you had some reports for me to go over?”

“Oh, yes. Yes I do.” He hunched over his desk, sorting through one of the piles and started to pull some leaves of paper out. Alyce closed the distance between them, allowing herself to look at her Commander while he was distracted.

His hair was not unlike her own shade, a mix of wavy blonde and brown; although his had golden sparks while hers was the mellow of honey. At the end of a no doubt busy day, Cullen’s usual efforts to tame his curls had started to fail, waves appearing and making him appear charmingly rumpled. His typical clock of red and black was around his shoulders, but he was dressed more casually without his armor. He had probably thought that he would not receive any more visitors tonight, the hour approaching very late.

Alyce pulled up a chair to sit across the desk from him, something she had done many times before. She longingly peeked at the space next to him. Maybe one day she would gather the courage to sit at his side. Cullen followed her example and sat as well, passing her the meticulously written out reports he had completed.

Alyce peered into his face, seeing his deep set eyes and tempting mouth set into professional lines. She bit her lip and sighed internally. Apparently this would not be an opportunity to for her to make a fool of herself; all business, his expression said.

A curious look flashed through Cullen’s eyes, a question at her too obvious stare. Alyce forced herself to look to the reports, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. She was sad that she wasn’t being foolish? And for how long had she been gazing at him? Not for too long, surely.

The words slowly became legible, accounts of new regions scouted, threats discovered, and those they had lost in the attempts. Her giddy excitement at being in Cullen’s presence slowly and inexorably died. The overwhelming responsibility of being Inquisitor snuck back in, the tally of deaths at the bottom of the page pounded through her. Six. Since their last report, she had been unable to save six of her soldiers.

Alyce chewed on her lip as she became engrossed in the reports and her thoughts. When the battle finally came to a head, as some day it must, how many more would she loose then? Would she send her friends to their deaths, just as she had sent these soldiers?

Would she send Cullen?

Her stomach twisted into a tight knot, her shoulders tensing as she forced herself to finish the records. She could feel the stiffness in her neck sending little pounding waves across her skull; another headache.

She finished and sat back in the chair, unconsciously massaging her neck. She was chewing her lip again, and she felt it sting a little. With a distracted wipe of her tongue she noted that her bad habit was on the verge of becoming an issue. Then she looked up and saw Cullen staring at her, a strange look on his face. Partially concerned, she thought, but there was something else too. Something she didn’t understand.

“What is it?” Alyce asked, self-consciously tucking her waves behind a pointed ear, feeling the braids woven throughout.

“It’s nothing,” Cullen shook his head, picking up his quill. “Shall we discuss what to do with the unexplored areas?” His tone was professional once more. Normally, just hearing him speak made her head go a little fuzzy. Not now; she was too stressed out. And she noticed that there was still a hint of worry beneath his mask.

For the next long while they methodically accounted for each scout, each region that they felt vital to explore, and those that were not worth the risk. Then they decided what to do for their fallen soldiers. It was somber work, kept her grounded in the task. A fact that she both cursed and thanked; she wasn’t behaving like a love-sick girl, but neither was she enjoying being with Cullen.

“I think that is the end of it,” Cullen concluded, tapping his notes to tidiness and setting it aside. Alyce sighed and rubbed the heels of her hands along her vallaslin, the pale colored vines curving under her eyes. She was tired, but too tense. She was never going to be able to sleep, both her mind and body protesting even the idea.

“Yes, thank you, Cullen.” She stood slowly, and then noticed he was looking at her again, that worried and strange expression back in place. “Yes?” She fidgeted; he was looking at her too closely. If he looked too hard, he was going to figure out her secret.

“Are you going to bed?” The words came out a bit sharp, and she just blinked at him, slightly stunned. “What I mean is,” Cullen hastily continued, “I know it is late, but you look like you could use a distraction.” He turned away, but Alyce almost thought she saw a blush on his cheeks. “How about a game of chess?”

Cullen crossed to the bookshelf and pulled out a little case, laying it on a small table to the side. Alyce recognized the case; knew its contents as Cullen had been teaching her the game sporadically over the past few months. An instant slight easing of tension spread through her, and she felt a faint smile on her lips as she crossed to sit in one of the chairs. “Yes, I would love that.” This is how she would prefer to spend her time with Cullen; the two of them relaxed and with no responsibilities pulling their attention away from each other. It happened so rarely, she could scare believe each time they were allowed.

Cullen deftly set up his side of the board; Alyce more deliberately completed her own. Slowly they started their play, Cullen reminding her about one thing or another as she hesitated. She felt the tension slowly drain out of her, her company and the game keeping her focused away from the pressures almost always around her now. After a little time in light conversation, even her headache dissipated.

Cullen moved a pawn and spoke lightly, “I haven’t seen you around very much.”

Alyce frowned at that, “But I saw you at a council meeting just this morning!”

Cullen shook his head, and she again wondered if she were seeing a blush under his tan… but she was not sure. “I mean… just in general.”

“Oh,” she bit her lip and winced at the sting. Was it true that she was not around as often? Things had been so demanding recently, newly come back from a trip out to the Hissing Wastes and making up for her time away. “I suppose I have been a little busy.” And strained.

Her mouth opened, and out popped: “We should spend more time together.” Alyce went bright pink and then rambled out, “Playing chess, I mean. I think I am getting a little better, don’t you think? And it takes my mind off of things. I like chess, it is an interesting game, and Dorian tells me humans all over Thedas play it. Do you think that he started to play it when he was young? Do you have to play it for years before you become good? That’s why we should do this more often.”

She knew she was rambling, and she finally snapped her teeth shut, feeling the heat creep from her cheeks to along her ears. Brilliant, she scolded herself. Now he thinks you are an idiot.

Softly, gently, Cullen said, “I’d like that.” Alyce’s light blue eyes, which had been trained on one of her pieces, shot up to his. He smiled a little lopsided smile, his amber eyes gentle. He looked… as if that hint she had seen before had grown. It gave her hope, but also sent a flurry of questions through her mind. He would like to spend more time with her? Did he mean that as she had? Or did he mean that as just a partner in chess?

Flustered, feeling too warm and confused, Alyce tried to concentrate on the game as best she could. But she was startlingly aware of Cullen’s big body, the way his hands so deftly moved the little pieces across the board, so firmly and decisively.

Did he do everything so confidently? Cullen was just so capable, so assured and steady, but he was always in command. Would his lovemaking be like that as well? Alyce blushed again and prayed that he didn’t know what she was thinking. She forced herself to pay attention to the strategy instead of Cullen, and after a while, she succeeded.

After some time she relaxed and realized she was doing much better than any of her other games. Indeed, it looked as if… yes, she almost had Cullen’s king in check!

Eagerly she leaned forward and picked up her knight and moved it in place, exclaiming excitedly, “Check!”

“I’m sorry, Alyce,” Cullen said with a smile, “But I’m not in check.”

“Yes you are,” she leaned forward and motioned to the spots their pieces were in, “I can capture your king from right here. That makes it a check.”

Cullen shook his head, that amused smile spreading wider. A little bubble of… not irritation, but just pure stubbornness, rose in her at that look. She wanted to win, and she was going to. She looked at the light dancing in his amber eyes, the way that his smirk lifted his scar attractively. “You are in check, I am sure of it. I wouldn’t mistake something like this!” She peered at him suspiciously, “Are you trying to cheat? Cause that is not allowed!”

She leaned over the board again, getting close enough that he could see the snapping sparks of blue fire emanating from her eyes. “Ever since we starting playing, I have been trying to get you. Months of going back and forth and getting nowhere and here we finally are! I am going to get my prize!” Alyce declared, not fully sure what her prize would be. They had never discussed such a thing before, but she didn’t care, she was going to win this game! “I check the king!”

With a rapid rush of motions, Cullen pushed his chair back abruptly, and it clattered to the ground as he stood. He planted his hands on the chessboard, and Alyce gaped as the pieces jumped and scattered to the ground. “Cullen!” She said in surprise, watching the king she had so desperately wanted to claim roll along the stone floor. She looked back up at him, her eyes wide, “Wha-“

Then Cullen kissed her. His lips were firm, a declaration as sure as words. She reeled, unable to comprehend what was happening. His lips moved against hers, a caress she felt down to her core, fuzzing her mind with pleasure. Her eyes drifted closed as she moaned, swiftly losing interest in why he was kissing her, only that he was.

He was a commander in kissing, leading her through the motions until she caught on. He threaded his fingers through her hair, tangling around her braids to hold her gently in place. His kissed her firmly, but did not take, letting her respond. And Alyce did. Her hands drifted to his shoulders, sinking into the fur of his mantle and then twining around his neck. Their lips moved in an ancient ritual, lips and breaths and lingering. For the first time in her life, Alyce felt as if she were truly living, languid heat slipping through her veins and bright, sparkling lights tingling along her nerves.

With one last brush, Cullen pulled back slowly. She hazily blinked open her eyes, staring in the darkened amber depths of his. A mixture of heat and satisfaction played over his expression, but he also looked slightly worried. As if he were concerned with what her reaction would be.

She felt the same blooming giddy rush of emotions in herself, a smile spreading over her well-kissed lips. “What was that for?” She whispered, not pulling away in the slightest.

He grinned sheepishly, “I thought you were trying to seduce me, but I think that was just wishful thinking and an excuse.” He brushed his thumb along the lower edge of her ear, his eyes tenderly tracing the vines inked beneath her eyes. “I have wanted to do that for forever now.”

Had she tried to seduce him? She couldn’t remember her words; his kisses had seemed to knock aside her ability to think of anything else except him. Later, maybe she would be embarrassed at what she had said in her stubbornness, but right now Cullen was looking at her with such tenderness she didn’t think she would. “I have wished for you to kiss me for forever too.” She confessed shyly, but with a burgeoning joy and rightness.

Cullen shifted so the small table was no longer between them, crouching down by her chair. She moved as well, splitting her knees and tightening her arms so that he was cradled against her chest. “That’s good,” he whispered softly. He didn’t hide anything, Alyce could read all the affection, hope, and happiness he was feeling, and it made her heart grow too large for herself. Cullen was there now too.

She leaned down and whispered just over his lips. “It’s very good.” And when their smiling lips met again, it was a true Checkmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on my tumblr: [ cometeclipsewriting! ](https://cometeclipsewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
